


See Ya Partner

by twilieighplants



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilieighplants/pseuds/twilieighplants
Summary: Axel has a bad dream
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Akuroku Week 2020





	See Ya Partner

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: See Ya Partner

Axel stared out into the Twilight sky, a warm breeze blowing against his cheeks. His ice cream had long been eaten and all that was left was a sticky ‘winner’ stick. 

“You promised to bring us back.” he heard from his left. 

Turning, his eyes widened to find Roxas with his own ice. To Roxas’ left was a smaller hooded figure, whose name was on the tip of his tongue but faded into the wind every time he tried to say it. 

Nodding, Axel handed Roxas the ‘Winner’ stick, “I plan to uphold that promise.” he said softly, surprised by the waiver and sadness coming off his voice. 

Roxas took the stick and nodded, “I know. We have to go, Axel. See ya later.”

“Yeah, see ya partner.” he said as Roxas and the hooded figure started fading away. 

Axel sat up with a jolt, skin clammy from the warm air. He looked over at the clock to see 0:00 flashing back at him. Great, a power outage hit. 

He looked to his left to find Roxas sprawled out, one arm covering his face while the other was hanging off the bed, blankets kicked to the floor in an attempt to prevent overheating. 

Running a hand through his hair and over his face, Axel stood up from the bed. He headed into the kitchen and opened the fridge, a burst of cool air hitting his face. Seemed like the power wasn’t out for two long, just enough to reset their clocks.

He reached into the fridge to grab the water filter and yelped as two hands wrapped around his torso. He looked over his shoulder to see a very sleepy Roxas leaning against him. 

“Come back to bed.” Roxas grumbled from behind him, hands slipping under Axel’s shirt to press against his warm skin. 

Axel hissed as cold fingers pressed against his stomach; how was Roxas so cold when he was burning up? 

“I will, just getting myself some water.” he explained, grabbing a cup. He felt Roxas nod against his back, but made no effort to move away from him. 

Turning around, Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas’ shoulder and pressed his face into blond locks that smelt like Vanilla and Cinnamon. Roxas must’ve finally started using the shampoo Xion got him for his birthday. The thought made him smile. 

Kissing the top of his head, Axel pulled away a bit from his boyfriend, “Go back to sleep, I’ll be in there in a minute, okay? Just gonna get some water and turn the AC back on okay?” he asked. 

Roxas nodded and faced him with pushed out lips. Axel smiled and leaned down giving him a gentle kiss before sending him on his way. 

Filling the cup he grabbed with water, Axel gulped down the water and refilled it before going back to the bedroom. He turned on the AC and crawled into the bed where Roxas was already snoring softly. 

Smiling softly, Axel wrapped his arm around Roxas and pulled him close before drifting off to a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what's going on with this week xD
> 
> As always kudos and comments are always appreciated


End file.
